Blessing in Disguise
by ClerithRaven
Summary: A flooded apartment doesn't seem so bad for Aerith Gainsborough after all. Nope. Not bad at all. Set in a Modern AU.


Aerith was busy juggling the groceries she had on her arms when her phone rang. She knew who it was by the sound of the ringtone. It was a good thing it happened when she was at the door. Putting down the grocery bags for a while, she answered the call.

"Cloud? What's wrong?" Holding the phone between her cheek and shoulder, she readied the keys and unlocked the door.

"I was just going to check with you if you needed anything from the supermarket," Cloud said.

Aerith could hear the sound of his bike powering down. Cloud must have just stopped somewhere.

"I think I got it all. I just got back from the supermarket," she replied. Remembering that the groceries were still on the floor, she bent to pick it up and went inside the apartment.

"Mm. All right." The sound of an engine could be heard on the background. Cloud must have turned on his bike again. "I'll be there in 15."

"Okay."

 _Click._

Aerith made her way to the kitchen and put her phone down on the table along with the bags of groceries. She began putting her purchases away, leaving the toiletries last.

A flash of blue caught her eye. Picking it up, she had to giggle softly at what she had bought. Cloud's brand of shampoo.

It must have been a week since she began staying at Cloud's place. Aerith's apartment had flooded last week due to damaged plumbing. It didn't help that the apartment was a bit old. Cloud had cautioned her against taking it, but she was adamant about getting an affordable place near the flower shop she was working for.

The damage to the apartment was extensive enough that it needed a renovation, which meant Aerith had to find another place to stay in the meantime. She couldn't keep on staying at a hotel when she wanted to save her money.

Cloud must have noticed that she was bothered about something during their date last week. He kept asking her about how out of it she was. And with how much he was checking up on her in the old apartment, it wasn't really surprising if he deduced what she was worrying about.

Aerith wasn't planning on keeping it a secret. She just didn't want him to worry. She said as much after telling Cloud about what happened to her apartment and how she was looking for a place to stay. Thinking about it now, Aerith couldn't help but giggle at how the conversation went.

" _Stay at my place for now," Cloud had said, "I have a spare room since Zack moved out after his wedding with Tifa months ago."_

" _I'll think about it," Aerith remembered replying. She felt a little embarrassed thinking of staying with Cloud under the same roof. Staying over at his place wasn't really a new concept to both of them. But those times were an overnight kind of thing. This time would be like them living together, even if it was only temporarily._

 _Not that she_ didn't _like the idea._ That _was the embarrassing part. The thought of living together was too appealing that her cheeks were constantly burning throughout their date._

 _They were at the door to her hotel room when Cloud brought up the subject of her temporary living arrangements._

 _Holding her hand, Cloud had told her, "Look, it's times like these when you can and should depend on me. We're_ lovers _, aren't we? Am I that unreliable that you wouldn't accept whatever help I can give you? God knows how much you've been there for me, so let me be the one who you can lean on now."_

 _After a speech like that, especially coming from Cloud who wasn't really the type to be vocal, Aerith had no other choice but to give in. Cloud spent the night with her in her hotel room, and the next day she checked out and they moved her belongings to Cloud's place._

Remembering that time brought a flush to her cheeks. She picked up the bag of toiletries and headed for the bathroom to put them away.

Cloud's place had two bathrooms, but only one had a shower and a bath tub. Since they shared it, they made a schedule of whose turn it was for bathing. They had different working hours, so it worked well for both of them.

One by one, she began arranging the assortment of bath products she bought. That was when she noticed the difference in Cloud's bathroom. The changes were little things really, but taken together held a greater significance.

Aerith walked over to the room she was staying at to check if her hunch was right. Sure enough, her suitcase and the closets in both of their rooms confirmed it. The question was, what did it mean?

Aerith heard the door to the apartment open and close. Cloud must have arrived.

Feeling all sorts of shocked, confused and delightfully giddy, Aerith made her way back to the kitchen to prepare a small snack for him while he washed his hands in the bathroom, as was their established routine. She had learned that Cloud had this habit of washing his hands whenever he came back from outside. It was a habit that Aerith had started to pick up soon after they had started dating a couple of years ago. He also seemed to like having a snack after his ride home from his work.

Aerith just prepared a light sandwich for Cloud as she waited for him to come into the kitchen. Then she pulled a bottle of his brand of bottled water from the fridge. He always wanted something cold after being outside in his bike. She heard the distinct sound of his footsteps before he appeared around the corner.

She handed him his water and motioned to the plate where his sandwich was. "Turkey on wheat today," she informed him.

"Thanks," Cloud said after he took the bottle, giving her cheek a soft kiss. This was one of his kisses that always made Aerith feel like a giddy teen. Cloud wasn't really the type who would be very affectionate because of his past. He was easily embarrassed at first and unsure of what to do. It took them a solid month before Cloud managed to hold her hand without her initiating it, and another one for him to actually kiss her. So each romantic gesture he now gave so naturally to her was precious.

But Aerith was also feeling mischievous at the moment. Cloud was already drinking when she asked him in the most innocent sounding voice she could manage, "Uh, when, exactly, did I move in?"

Cloud choked on his water, clearly not expecting her question. Wiping at his mouth, he said, "You just noticed now, huh?" There was a hint of teasing mixed in with sarcasm in his voice. He must have noticed how much of her things had invaded what was supposed to be _his_ room before she did.

Well. Given the fact that Aerith never really slept in the other one, it shouldn't have come as a surprise. Yes, her suitcase was there, but she never really slept in that room, nor did she ever really stay in it. She would take whatever she needed from the suitcase and forget it at Cloud's room. Not that he seemed to mind how much space she's invaded.

Chuckling a little, Aerith replied, "Kind of hard to miss the fact that my suitcase is almost empty, yet my supposed closet is empty as well, while your closet is now full and divided between your clothes and mine." She went over to where Cloud was and positioned herself in front of him.

Cloud was smiling as he leaned against the counter to look at her. Crossing his arms, he said, "Don't forget the part where you've also taken over the dresser and the medicine cabinet in the bathroom. I don't own, nor do I use, 70% of what's inside those."

True. Aerith's products had dominated both. Not that she used a lot of things, just that she had more than Cloud. She was female, it was natural.

Curious, Aerith leaned forward to take a look at Cloud's expression. "Hmm. You don't seem upset. And you don't look like you're against the idea, though."

"That's because I'm not," he mumbled while looking away. That was usually a sign he was getting embarrassed. Her lover was getting better in the romance department, but his shyness never really went away. It was so adorable.

"Why? Do you _actually_ want me to move in?" Aerith wouldn't be against it, but it would be nice to hear it from Cloud himself. It was one thing to assume he wanted them to live together – it was another thing entirely if the man himself said so.

"Yeah."

Ah, Cloud. Ever the chatterbox. His shy awkwardness was really so cute. Which made Aerith want to tease him more at times.

"So... should I get my suitcase?"

"Mm."

"You don't look so sure." That got him to look back at her.

Cloud din't say anything at first. But then he nodded, as if he made a decision.

"I... I want you to move in," Cloud stated in a firmer voice. He gave off the air of a person who was talking about a serious subject.

Aerith understood that the time for teasing was over. Cloud was obviously serious about her moving in. Well, living together was not a small matter. It was another step closer to being _so much more_. Was Cloud aware of what he was really asking of her?

"You do know asking me to move in with you is like you're proposing to me?" she said jokingly, more for a shock factor really. "Living together is just gonna be like we're married, without the legality."

"I am aware of that, yes," Cloud replied in an even tone. "I'm actually asking you to move in with me, with the intention of marrying me in the future."

What? Did she just hear what Cloud said? Did he actually just... _propose_? It was extremely unexpected that it stunned her to speechlessness.

"What? Why?" she croaked, her voice breaking from her astonishment.

"I love you. I want a life with you. Do I need any other reason?"

Aerith looked into the eyes of the man she loved – his clear, blue eyes that always captivated her, and that were now filled with determination. She wanted it, a life together with Cloud. But she also had to be sure Cloud understood.

"I'm a little messy," Aerith said, trying to see if Cloud would be dissuaded.

"I've seen that," Cloud replied.

"I'm mean when I get angry," she argued.

"I know," he returned with an affectionate smile.

"Your arm is almost always numb whenever you wake up in the morning because I tend to use it as a pillow," she tried.

"I never complained, though," he countered. "And I'm the one at fault for pulling you close to me when we sleep."

"I don't like to sleep without a nightlight on," she claimed, something she knew he was aware of.

"A light in the darkness is never a bad thing," he declared.

"I have messy bed hair," she stated.

Cloud smiled again before cupping her face gently in his hands and putting his thumb over her lips. "No matter what else you might think of saying to add to that, I already know. I've seen them, and I want to see more. I want to see it _all_."

Aerith melted with Cloud's heartfelt words. "I don't want you to regret it later on, regret _us_ ," she confessed, voicing out her greatest fear.

Cloud gave her an indulgent smile, as if what she was saying was inconceivable. "I love your hair," he began in a soft voice. Then he kissed her on the forehead, and he softly added, "I love how they feel on me whenever you lay next to me. You always slept soundly beside me, like you know you are safe, as if no harm would ever come to you because _I'm there_. If you ever become restless in your sleep, all I have to do is stroke your hair and you settle, as if my touch chases the nightmares away. You have to know how much that means to a man like me."

"Cloud..." Aerith closed her eyes and held onto his arms to keep herself from falling down. She felt weak with the bliss that was coursing through her veins by Cloud's words.

"I love your eyes," he continued, kissing each of her eyelids lovingly. "They have this innocent radiance that always gave me the hope to move forward whenever things were getting rough. You look at me like I could do nothing wrong. Your belief in me never no matter what obstacles we faced never wavered, as if you always knew I could do anything. You look at me like I'm a _hero_ when we both know I'm not."

Aerith wanted to protest at that, but Cloud silenced her by claiming her lips in a gentle kiss. He was so tender with her that tears escaped her eyes.

"I love this," he murmured against her lips. "The way you smile for whatever I do for you always makes me feel like I gave you the universe with even the smallest of acts. The way you laugh so innocently cheers me up me that I forget whatever pains me. Even the way you frown at me, upset and angry whenever I think badly of myself or say something self-depreciating, it makes me believe you'll love me even at my weakest and most vulnerable moments."

"You're so unfair, saying everything before I do," she cried. She couldn't seem to swallow past the lump in her throat. He was being _so sweet_ to her that her heart was full of her love for him.

"I'm sorry," he replied. "But you kept saying all these things as if you were convincing me it was a bad idea for us to live together, for us to spend our lives together. Say what you want, but there is not a thing I don't cherish about you," he finished by a whisper. " _I love you, Aerith_. Please, move in with me, and please do so with the knowledge that I'm asking you to marry me as well," he pleaded.

Aerith was trying so hard not to cry. All she could do was nod her agreement.

But Cloud, her infuriatingly determined lover bid her, "Say the words."

Aerith had to laugh a little at how commanding he sounded. "Yes, Cloud, I'll move in with you. And yes, I am agreeing to marrying you as well."

Cloud sighed in a mix happiness and relief, as if there were any doubts she would agree. How could she say no when Cloud laid his feelings out for her? How could she say no when he gave her his heart so sincerely?

Aerith looked up at Cloud. With him baring his soul out to her, she couldn't help but do the same. "Just so you know, I _do_ feel safe when I'm with you. You're my safe haven, Cloud. When things get rough, you always held me to assure me that you were there for me, that I was _not alone_. And you _are_ my hero. You protected me when no one else would. You stayed with me through it all, expecting nothing in return."

She held his hands tightly in her own, showing him she meant every word she was saying. "Everything you do is a gift to me exactly because I know how much we've been through. I know how much effort you put into every gesture you do for me because I know how much it means to you to try and meet me halfway. I never want to see you in pain, but I know there are times when all I can do is laugh with you to remind you that I'll be there to help you heal your aches."

Cloud pulled her into a hug, gripping her tightly as if she was his lifeline. Her hero was feeling vulnerable again.

" _I love you, Cloud_ ," she said passionately. "Loving you means I accept _all of you_. Loving you means having the honor of taking care of your weakness and reminding you of your strength. Loving you means having the honor of building you up when you feel like falling apart. And I am so, _so_ grateful that you love me enough to give me that honor. I want this, I want our life together, more than you know."

Aerith was well and truly crying by the time she had finished. She could also feel wetness on her shoulder where Cloud had laid his head. The moment was so overwhelming that they just held on to each other, comforted and overjoyed in the fact that they were loved this much.

It took them a while to recover, but they were both smiling when they parted. Cloud blew out a sigh of relief, resting his forehead against Aerith's.

"I guess this means we're going ring shopping tomorrow," Aerith joked to lighten the mood.

It worked. Cloud laughed happily, but he also said, "After you get your suitcase."

"I was going to do that without you telling me to."

"Mm-hmm." Cloud chuckled, still affected by the pleasure of having his impromptu proposal accepted. "We also need to do one more thing."

"What is it?" Aerith asked.

"We will need to look for a bigger place to live in," he replied. "Somewhere we can call home to raise our family, you know."

Aerith was elated at the thought of raising a family with her beloved Cloud. "That can wait until _after_ we get my ring," she said with a giggle.

Cloud kissed her again, lovingly holding on to her. "After the ring, then."

Another giggle escaped her lips. "First, my suitcase."

Cloud smiled, which Aerith returned with a kiss.

Having her apartment flooded turned out to be a blessing in disguise after all.

* * *

From the Author:

Hi!  
I wrote this after being inspired by all the Clerith stuff that we were getting from the game **World of Final Fantasy**. I was riding on this absolutely wonderful Clerith high when the idea for the plot came to me. And it did not let me go until I sat down in front of my laptop and typed it out. And here it is.  
So... It's been a while since I've really written. Years, to be exact. So this may seem lacking. I'm just happy that you're read it until the end.

It's a little gift from me for other Cleriths who want Clerith fluff.


End file.
